Sweet Child of Mine
by luna.ibelieveinmagic
Summary: (AU, todos humanos) Damon vio sus ojos color chocolate brillar casi como si tuvieran luz propia, su cabello rodeándolos como una cascada y esa sonrisa traviesa que aún la hacía verse como una niña y en ese preciso instante se dio cuenta de que nunca vería algo tan hermoso como Elena.
1. Chapter 1

Hola :) hacía mucho que no subía nada. Espero que esta historia les guste. voy a intentar actualizar todo lo que pueda. las quiero muchísimo!

disclamer: los personajes y/escenarios aquí narrados no me pertenecen. pertenecen al canal CW y la escritora LJ Smith.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Dentro de la habitación, dos amantes dormían abrazados sobre una enorme cama de sábanas desordenadas luego de haber pasado otra noche secreta y prohibida juntos. Por culpa de la tormenta que se desataba afuera la casa no tenía luz así que la oscuridad dentro era total a excepción por los relámpagos que venían del jardín.

Ajenos completamente a la lluvia y los truenos, ambos amantes descansaban con sus cuerpos desnudos entrelazados y las respiraciones tranquilas, soñando con el día que pudieran dejar de ocultarse de todo el mundo.

La tranquilidad podía respirarse en la habitación. Al menos así fue hasta que un trueno especialmente fuerte resonó haciendo temblar todas las paredes y ella se incorporó con un grito asustado sin poder controlar las lágrimas que comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos. Al escucharla gritar, Damon se incorporó como un resorte y la abrazó sin dudarlo, comprendiendo al instante la razón de su angustia cuando escuchó otro trueno y ella se estremeció en sus brazos.

-Tranquila, está bien nena... es solo lluvia -susurró contra su cabello- No llores, es solo una estúpida tormenta.

Desde que el auto de los padres de Elena había resbalado por el puente Wickery en medio de una noche tormentosa, hacía ya casi tres años, ella no había podido soportar las tormentas nocturnas sin llorar. El miedo la consumía como si fuera una niñita indefensa, congelándola por dentro.

Durante varios minutos él se limitó a acunarla en sus brazos y susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras en su oído. Elena no dijo nada y simplemente se aferró a su cuerpo, esperando que el miedo pasara. Porque ese era el efecto de Damon sobre ella: el miedo siempre terminaba remitiendo cuando estaba a su lado.

-Gracias -susurró ella despegando un poco el rostro de su pecho para mirarlo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, nena.

En ese momento, cuando la luz de un relámpago lo iluminó un segundo ante su atenta mirada haciendo resaltar aquella hermosa sonrisa y arrancando destellos de sus hermosos ojos azules, Elena se permitió pensar que quizás la lluvia no fuera tan mala y le devolvió la sonrisa volviendo a esconderse en sus brazos no por miedo sino por el mero placer de sentirlo y depositó un suave beso en su pecho.

-Te quiero, Damon -dijo ella contra su piel concentrándose en el sonido de su corazón que se aceleró innegablemente ante esas palabras.

Damon cerró los ojos y suspiró ante aquellas palabras, depositando un beso en el cabello de su chica. ¿Qué tenía esa niña que hacía con él cualquier cosa que quisiera? Se había preguntado eso desde el mismísimo día que la vio por primera vez, y aún no tenía una respuesta.

Aún manteniendo a Elena acunada en sus brazos, Damon volvió a recostarse en la cama sonriendo ante la sensación de sentir el ligero peso de la muchacha sobre su cuerpo.

-Deberías considerar lo que te dije -dejó caer él mientras acariciaba la suave espalda desnuda de Elena.

-Tienes razón -admitió ella en voz baja- Siempre la tienes en realidad... -reflexionó arrancando una risita de los labios de Damon.

-Ojalá fuera cierto, nena.

-Pero... -continuó como si él no hubiera dicho nada- Creo que me... asusta enfrentarme a mis miedos.

-¿Y a quién no? Eres valiente, Elena sabes que puedes hacer cualquier cosa

Ante aquella frase, Elena le dio otro suave beso en el pecho y, sin necesidad de pensarlo mucho, repartió un suave camino de besos desde su pecho hasta la comisura de sus labios sin llegar a besarlo realmente. Entonces lo miró a los ojos que él mantenía cerrados y rozó su nariz con la de él obligándolo a que la mirara. Damon vio sus ojos color chocolate brillar casi como si tuvieran luz propia, su cabello rodeándolos como una cascada y esa sonrisa traviesa que aún la hacía verse como una niña y en ese preciso instante se dio cuenta de que nunca vería algo tan hermoso como Elena. Ella curvó sus labios aún más en una sonrisa cargada de planes, secretos y travesuras y entonces habló:

-¿Realmente no se te ocurre algo más interesante en este momento que intentar convencerme de ir al psicólogo? -preguntó ella sugerentemente y Damon soltó una risita negando con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente.

-Solo intento cuidarte -se justificó él mientras la tomaba de la cintura con ambas manos incapaz de ignorar la manera en que sus manos parecían recibir una corriente de electricidad cada vez que entraba en contacto con su piel.

-Nuestro tiempo se acaba, tengo que irme antes del amanecer así que cállate y bésame, Damon.

¿Y cómo no iba a obedecer a aquella petición? Si le daría cualquier cosa que ella quisiera.

Haciendo alarde de su fuerza, Damon hizo que ambos voltearan sobre el colchón para quedar sobre ella y la besó en aquellos labios rosados que le volvían loco cada una de las horas al día.

-Voy a secuestrarte -anunció él haciéndola reír- Voy a desaparecer del país y voy a llevarte conmigo.

-¿Y qué pasa si digo que no? -le retó ella apoyando sus manos en sus pectorales.

-Es por eso que se llama secuestro, nena. No tienes opción...

La respuesta de Elena se mezcló con su risa otra vez cuando él comenzó a besar su cuello y la barba de tres días le hizo cosquillas. Ella tomó el rostro de Damon entre sus dos manos y lo atrajo de nuevo a sus labios para compartir un beso aún más intenso que los anteriores.

-No le digas a nadie -susurró poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de Damon- Pero te diría que sí.

Antes de volver a besarlo, Elena le guiñó un ojo y luego permitió que sus manos viajaran libremente por el delicioso cuerpo de Damon.

Sus cuerpos se entendían a la perfección y no tardaron mucho en volver a encenderse completamente. Esta vez, Damon la mantuvo sujeta por las muñecas para que se estuviera quieta y se dedicó a besar hasta el rincón más recóndito de su cuerpo dejando lo mejor para el final. Besó sus muslos acercándose peligrosamente a su feminidad hasta que finalmente, le dio aquello que tanto anhelaba y besó el mismísimo centro de su ser mientras ella se agitaba y gemía bajo el control de sus besos. Las uñas de una de las manos de Elena se clavaban en su hombro mientras que la otra agarraba fuertemente su cabello en una súplica silenciosa de que no se detuviera.

-Damon... Damon... -gimió ella cerrándo con fuerza los ojos en una mueca de placer.

Jugando con sus dedos, Damon se permitió alzar un poco la cabeza para verla recibiendo un arañazo más fuerte en el hombro como respuesta a su alejamiento. Pero había valido la pena completamente, ver a Elena retorciéndose con los ojos cerrados por la cantidad de placer que estaba experimentando, los labios entreabiertos y la locura amenazando con audeñarse de ella habría valido todos los arañazos del mundo.

Sonriente y más que excitado Damon regresó a su tarea intercambiando besos con suaves mordiscos que terminaron por arrancar un grito de la garganta de la joven que se agarraba desesperadamente de las sábanas mientras llegaba a la cima del placer estremeciéndose y temblando mientras Damon aún jugaba con su feminidad, prolongando el efecto.

Él se entretuvo un momento más solo dándose cuenta de que ella estaba a punto de volver a acabar porque lo arañó de nuevo y sin previo aviso se incorporó y entró en su cuerpo de una sola vez haciendo que otro grito abandonara los labios de la joven que se abrazó a su espalda incapaz de decir nada coherente.

-Me... vuelves... loco -gimió él besándola desenfrenadamente.

Ambos dejaron toda la ternura atrás en ese momento, y simplemente se dejaron llevar. Deseperada, Elena le pidió por más y no pudo controlar sus labios cuando él le dio lo que quería haciéndole imposible contener los gritos de placer que él arrancaba de su garganta.

-Elena... -su nombre se deslizó en sus labios entre gemidos y gruñidos y tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no explotar en el momento que ella mordió el lóbulo de su oreja para luego dedicarse a succionar la piel de su cuello.

Elena sintió la energía de todo su cuerpo acumulándose allí donde ella y Damon se convertían en uno solo y, aferrándose a su espalda, dejo salir un último grito mientras todo su cuerpo se dejaba ir. Damon no necesitó más que eso para dejar de contenerse e ir justo detrás de ella, cayendo sobre su cuerpo desnudo con la respiración jadeante. Sonriendo ante la bella melodía que eran para él los acelerados latidos del corazón de Elena.

-Te... quiero, nena -dijo besando uno de sus pechos mientras intentaba regresar la respiración a la normalidad.

Elena no pudo hacer otra cosa que producir un confuso sonido de asentimiento y enrredó sus dedos en el cabello de Damon húmedo por el sudor. Estando allí, en ese preciso momento, todas las dudas desaparecían, de repente creía que serían invencibles.

-Eres increíble -susurró Elena después de unos minutos, cuando sus respiraciones estaban ligeramente más tranquilas y tomó el rostro de Damon para acercarlo a sus labios fundiéndose en un suave beso.

Después de besarla, Damon salió de encima de ella y, para su sorpresa, apoyó la cabeza en el vientre de Elena, dándole suaves besos de vez en cuando ante lo que ella no pudo evitar tensarse por un segundo imperceptible para él. Sacudiendo la cabeza para librarse de los malos pensamientos, Elena enterró los dedos en el húmedo cabello de Damon y cerró los ojos.

-¿Qué hora es? -pregunta ella somnolienta.

-Hora de ir a tomar una ducha y llevarte a casa, pronto va a amanecer.

-Cinco minutos, solo quiero dormir cinco minutos -suplicó haciendo sonreír a Damon que se incorporó y besó la punta de su nariz.

-Lo siento, nena. Vamos a tener problemas sino.

Aún sin abrir los ojos, Elena estiró los brazos y él, riendo bajito, se levantó de la cama y la alzó en sus brazos, inmediatamente ella se acurrucó como un gatito en sus brazos y se dejó llevar a la ducha. Definitivamente, Elena era lo más puro y hermoso que alguna vez había visto en su vida.

Cuando llegaron al baño, él la dejó en el piso mientras buscaba un par de toallas y, al mirarse en el espejo, una mirada preocupada se instaló en sus ojos. Tenía que hablar con Damon urgentemente pero le costaba demasiado arruinar cualquiera de los escasos momentos que tenían juntos.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó su regreso hasta que sintió los labios de Damon besando suavemente su hombro y sus manos acariciando su cintura.

-¿Qué pasa nena? -preguntó al percatarse de su mirada preocupada.

-Nada -intentó sonreír ella y se volteó para besarlo suavemente en los labios- Te quiero, Damon. Mucho...

-Yo también -sonrió él acariciando su mejilla.

-Es tarde -murmuró ella- Vamos a ducharnos.

Antes de que amaneciera y aún bajo el sonido de la lluvia, Damon y Elena se ducharon juntos intercambiando algunas caricias y besos y al salir él la dejó en la habitación para que se cambiara mientras le preparaba sus cereales favoritos para que los comiera en el auto. Cuando ella bajó ya vestida y con la mochila al hombro sonrió al encontrarlo en la cocina, completamente vestido, con el pelo mojado, las llaves del camaro en una mano y su desayuno en la otra.

-Gracias -le sonrió ella tomando los cereales y dándole un rápido beso- Gracias por todo.

-Vamos, se hace tarde.

Como cada vez que regresaban al mundo real, el viaje fue silencioso. Mientras Damon manejaba bajo los primeros destellos del amanecer y Elena comía sus cereales en el asiento del copiloto ambos pensaban en lo bueno que sería no tener que ocultarse más, que su historia no estuviera prohibida. Pero además de aquellos habituales pensamientos, Damon notó que los ojos de Elena brillaban de procupación, una preocupación más profunda y verdadera que la habitual y aprovechó un semáforo rojo para tomar su mano obligándola a salir de sus pensamientos para mirarlo.

-Algo te está pasando -declaró, harto de preguntar lo que ya sabía- ¿Qué es, nena?

-Nada, Damon. En serio... es solo que... no quiero volver a casa.

-Te conozco -replicó él.

-En serio, estoy bien... -murmuró revolviendo el cereal- Está en verde...

Por esa vez, Damon se dio por vencido y siguió conduciendo sin soltar la mano de Elena pronto estuvieron frente a la casa de Caroline, la mejor amiga de Elena y cuando Damon estacionó el auto ambos se quedaron en silencio. Elena hechó un vistazo al reloj, aún tenían diez minutos.

-Lo siento -soltó mirándolo a los ojos- Solo estoy un poco asustada, tengo un mal presentimiento -se excusó lamentando no decirle la verdad.

-No te preocupes sea lo que sea va a estar bien. Vamos a estar bien...

-Sí... -suspiró ella y se acercó a besarlo con necesidad, como si necesitara creer aquellas palabras, aferrarse a que serían verdad- Gracias por todo Damon. Fue una noche maravillosa.

-Tu eres maravillosa -sonrió él acariciando su rostro- Te quiero...

-Te quiero -repitió ella y le robó un último beso antes de bajar del auto.

Damon la miró mientras enviaba un mensaje a Caroline avisando que estaba en la puerta y antes de que la rubia abriera la puerta salió de allí sin que lo viera, listo para volver a casa, cambiarse y comenzar un nuevo día.

-Buen día -murmuró Caroline bostezando mientras abría la puerta y, como siempre, se sorprendió de ver a su amiga perfectamente despierta.

-Hola Car ¡Gracias! -dijo ella en susurros, abrazando a su amiga.

-¿Cómo te fue con el chico misterioso?

-Bien -sonrió ella bajando la mirada.

-Por esa cara, parece que más que bien -rió Caroline mientras las dos pasaban.

-Vamos arriba, Car. Tenemos que cambiarnos... Gracias por cubrirme.

Esa mañana Caroline tampoco logró que Elena le dijera el nombre de su chico misterioso con el que llevaba saliendo varios meses pero por lo menos obtuvo un par de detalles de su noche y sonrió feliz ante la evidente felicidad de su amiga... ¿Quién le hubiera dicho que Elena Gilbert podría llegar a enamorarse así?

-¡Elena, Car! Se hace tarde para la escuela -gritó Liz desde el piso de abajo.

Por última vez, Elena se miró al espejo con su uniforme perfectamente acomodado y suspiró. Maldito colegio, maldita minoría de edad...

Damon estaba en su escritorio, acomodando una pila de hojas que tenía que entregar y esperando que llegara la hora de comenzar el día. Se quedó mirando su móvil por un momento, donde una foto de él y Elena adornaba la pantalla. La quería tanto... pero si tan solo las cosas fueran más sencillas...

Pasaron algunos minutos y el timbre que marcaba el inicio de las clases resonó por los pasillos. Instantáneamente, los alumnos comenzaron a entrar vestidos como siempre en sus uniformes. Varias chicas con sus faldas azules y camisas entraron juntas al aula pero a él no le costó nada reconocerla: era la más bella de todas. Ella caminó hasta su banco y dejó sus libros allí no sin antes sacar un folio para dirigirse al escritorio.

-Buen día, señor Salvatore -murmuró ella, sin ninguna señal de conocerlo más allá del aula.

-Buen día, Elena. Les he dicho mil veces a todos los alumnos que me llamen Damon.

-Lo siento -dijo ella con una media sonrisa, intentando mantener las apariencias- Tengo el trabajo que pidió el viernes -anunció dándole el folio.

-Gracias, Elena. Ve a sentarte que tenemos que comenzar con la clase.

Ella sonrió y le hizo caso suspirando. Estaban de vuelta en el mundo real, donde no podían estar juntos bajo ningún concepto. Encerrados en un instituto privado sumamente estructurado y conservador en donde una relación como la de ellos jamás sería permitida. Después de todo, él era su profesor y ella su alumna; él tenía 27 años y ella aún no había cumplido los 17, pero no habían podido evitar enamorarse y sí que lo habían intentado...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! ya volví, espero que les guste la historia y porfis dejen sus comentarios, quiero saber que opinan! :) **

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Más tarde esa mañana, Elena compartía banco con Caroline en el aula de historia. El profesor, Alaric Saltzman, hablaba sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial mientras la mente de la rubia volaba en algún lugar lejano.

Elena estaba garabateando un par de tontos dibujos en un pedazo de hoja cuando lo sintió de repente: primero tuvo que agarrarse con fuerza del banco para no caerse y luego se le revolvió el estómago como si acabara de bajarse de una montaña rusa.

-Car... me siento mal -murmuró Elena cerrando los ojos mientras intentaba hacer un intento por recuperar el equilibrio.

-¿Necesi...

Pero antes de que Caroline pudiera terminar la pregunta, Elena salió casi corriendo del aula haciendo ruido con su escritorio. Mientras salía corriendo al baño, Elena escuchó a su espalda como Caroline se disculpaba con Alaric antes de perseguirla. La rubia se le unió cuando estaba arrodillada en el piso del baño y sostuvo su cabello mientras vomitaba.

Ninguna dijo nada y justo después de haber devuelto su desayuno Elena se sintió bien de nuevo.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó la rubia.

-No.

La voz de Elena sonó quebrada y llena de miedo. Sin previo aviso, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y rompió a llorar. Era un llanto cargado de sufrimiento, casi histérico. En medio de su angustia, ella golpeó las paredes y dejó escapar su frustración contra el basurero que poco tenía que ver. Después de dejarla llorar por tiempo suficiente, Caroline se arrodilló junto a su amiga y la abrazó ayudándola a ponerse en pie.

-Todo va a estar bien -le aseguró mientras ambas se incorporaban.

-Es la tercera vez en una semana -sollozó Elena.

-Lo sé...

Caroline no tenía nada que decirle. Sabía los miedos que perseguían a su amiga aún cuando no lo habían puesto en palabras ni una sola vez. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta. En silencio, Elena se lavó la cara y la boca para luego sentarse en la encimera del baño.

-Tengo miedo -susurró.

-¿Quieres contarme?

-Lo siento, Car... lamento no contarte nada... pero tengo tanto miedo.

-Está bien si no quieres decirme nada, voy a ayudarte en lo que necesites y lo sabes.

-Creo... -suspiró y cerró los ojos, asustada de decirlo porque temía que ponerlo en palabras lo hiciera más real. Una lágrima silenciosa se deslizó por su mejilla de nuevo y habló en un susurró casi imposible de entender- ...Creo que podría estar embarazada, Car...

Aunque ya lo había sospechado, esas palabras fueron para la rubia como un balzado de agua fría y simplemente se quedó sin nada que decir. Pero por suerte, aunque no era muy de palabras, Caroline era una persona de hechos y no hubo nada mejor para Elena en ese momento que el abrazo que le dio su mejor amiga.

-¿Hace cuanto?

-Unas cinco semanas -dijo Elena con seguridad, había pasado mucho tiempo analizando y pensando las posibilidades. Estaba segura de que había sido aquella vez- Fui tan estúpida... olvidé comprar las píldoras y la farmacia estaba cerrada... fue sin querer, juro que lo olvidé, solo fue un día...

-Tranquila, no llores más.

-¿Quieres que llame a Jenna para que te lleve a casa? -como respuesta, Elena negó con la cabeza- ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?

-Tampoco...

-Me siento inútil, no puedo hacer nada...

-Nadie puede -suspiró Elena- Solo quiero pedirte algo: por favor, ni se te ocurra contarle nada a nadie. Pero a nadie -suplicó remarcando las palabras.

-Palabra de scout -sonrió la rubia- Oye Elena... ¿Qué hay de... qué pasa con el Señor Misterios? ¿Sabe algo?

Al escuchar uno de los tantos apodos que Caroline usaba para referirse a Damon, los ojos de Elena volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y no pudo evitar temblar. No, él no tenía idea.

-No le he dicho nada...

-Deberías... Sabes que sí.

-Es complicado, Car...

Caroline estaba a punto de responder cuando la nueva enfermera entró en el baño buscándolas.

-Buen día, señoritas. El señor Saltzman me dijo que había alguien que no se encontraba bien en el baño de chicas.

Elena simplemente bajó la vista, llena de verguenza y miedo así que tuvo que ser Caroline la primera en hablar.

-Mi amiga se sentía mal... creo que comió algo en mal estado -improvisó.

-¿Es cierto señorita...

-Gilbert -susurró la muchacha- Sí, es cierto.

-Entonces, en ese caso, usted podría acompañarme a la enfermería y su compañera regresar a clases.

-Pero... -quiso intervenir Caroline.

-Regrese a clases, señorita.

Refunfuñando, Caroline regresó al aula y Elena tuvo que ir a la enfermería con la nueva enfermera. Poner en palabras sus miedos por primera vez la había dejado completamente destrozada por lo que durante el camino no pudo evitar un par de lágrimas que se escurrieron por sus ojos.

Al llegar, la enfermera le ofreció asiento y una taza humeante de té y le permitió que lo bebiera en silencio para tranquilizarse durante unos minutos antes de hablar.

-Me llamo Meredith, no tuve oportunidad de presentarme -sonrió ella amablemente.

-Soy Elena...

-El profesor Saltzman me dijo que no era la primera vez que salías así de su clase por las mañanas.

-Van tres en la última semana, si mis cuentas no fallan... -susurró Elena sin levantar la mirada de las tazas.

-¿Quieres hablarme de tus horas de sueño y tus hábitos alimenticios, Elena?

La chica se quedó en silencio ante aquella pregunta. Quería hablar con un profesional y la nueva enfermera parecía una gran opción pero, de todos modos, tenía miedo.

-Solo quiero ayudarte. Cualquier cosa que digas quedará entre nosotras, puedes confiar en mí...

-He estado durmiendo mucho -comenzó a contar con un hilo de voz- Normalmente tengo mucha energía con unas pocas horas de sueño pero últimamente me quedo dormida sin darme cuenta. En clases, en casa después de volver del instituto...

-¿Y la comida?

-Siempre me han gustado mucho las golosinas. Estoy gastando todo mi dinero en ellas, siento que tengo ganas de comer constantemente.

Aunque intentaba dar pocos detalles, Elena tenía miedo y estaba terriblemente avergonzada porque sabía a qué conclusión llevarían aquellas confesiones.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de qué podría estar pasándote Elena? -preguntó Meredith pacientemente y la joven asintió casi de manera imperceptible.

-Tengo... -Elena tomó aire y cerró los ojos haciendo fuerza para evitar las lágrimas, no se sentía fuerte, pero tenía que decirlo- Tengo un atraso de tres semanas.

-Entonces sabes que hay una gran probabilidad de que estés embarazada ¿Cierto?

-Si...

-¿Pensaste en hacerte un test?

-Me da miedo -confesó con la voz quebrada.

-El hecho de que lo sepas a ciencia cierta o no, no va a cambiar lo que ya es, Elena. Ahora tienes que cuidarte.

-Pero... yo no puedo hacer esto.

-Lo primero que tienes que hacer es saber la verdad, luego tienes una desición muy importante que tomar...

-¿Qué cosa?

-Creo que sabes que existen métodos seguros si estuvieras embarazada y... eliges no tener ese bebé.

No. No quería pensar en eso, ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad en nada en este momento.

-¿Qué hago ahora?

-Una prueba completa de sangre sería más recomendable pero necesitas la autorización de un adulto para ello ¿Vives con tus padres?

-No, ellos murieron hace tres años y mi tía me mataría...

-Entonces puedes hacerte un test. No es ciento por ciento seguro pero te quitará las dudas...

-Gracias -susurró Elena.

-Puedo darte un permiso para regresar a casa si quieres. No creo que quieras volver a clases...

-Sí...

Meredith comenzó a escribir un papel con gesto algo preocupado y, en otro trocito de papel apuntó un número.

-Es mi teléfono -dijo entregándole ambas cosas- Por cualquier cosa que necesites.

-Gracias, en serio -sonrió Elena levantándose.

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer es quedarte tranquila y, Elena... -la joven volteó ante su llamado- Tienes que hablar con tu novio también...

-Sí, sí, lo haré -contestó atropelladamente y salió de la habitación.

Antes de salir, pasó por la dirección para que el director firmara su permiso y salió de la escuela caminando. Su casa quedaba a unas diez calles así que decidió irse caminando.

De camino, decidió pasar por el cementerio y, completamente en silencio, compró dos rozas rojas y se dirigió a la tumba de sus padres.

Dadas la hora y el día no había nadie en el cementerio por lo que la chica pudo arrodillarse frente a la tumba de sus padres y llorar sin ser vista. Se quedó allí un rato observando los nombres, esperando obtener respuestas a preguntas que no conocía. Pero a pesar del tiempo, ni las respuestas ni las preguntas acudieron a su mente así que todo lo que pudo hacer fue juntar fuerzas para levantarse. Antes de irse, besó cada una de las rozas y las dejó junto a la tumba. Extrañaba tanto a sus padres en ese momento... deseaba que Miranda la abrazara y le dijera que todo iba a ir bien, que Grayson revolviera su cabello y la hiciera reir, necesitaba desesperadamente a sus padres en ese momento, y no estaban allí.

Con las últimas energías que le quedaban, Elena pasó por la farmacia y compró disimuladamente el test de embarazo más caro de todos, pensando que sería el que mejor iba a funcionar y luego siguió caminando hasta su casa.

No pudo llegar ni a su habitación y simplemente se desmoronó en el sofá llorando. Era como si las lágrimas nunca se fueran a acabar.

Temblando e intentando tranquilizar sus lágrimas Elena se levantó del sofá para ir a bañarse, decidida a dejar de autocompadecerse.

Cuando salió del baño, Elena estaba más tranquila y, cuando vio la hora se dio cuenta de que coincidía con el periodo libre por lo que se decidió a llamar a Damon. Era ahora o nunca.

-¿Elena? -preguntó confuso, ya que ella nunca le llamaba en hora de clases- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy en casa... Necesito verte.

-¿Estás bien, nena? Te escucho fatal...

-No... ¿A qué hora puedes venir?

-Solo tengo una hora más, la última hora no tengo clases. Puedo ir... pero ¿y tu tía?

-Jenna y Jer no están. Necesito verte, por favor -murmuró ella y no pudo contener un sollozo.

-¿Nena, estás llorando?

-No -mintió ella, pero otro sollozo la traicionó.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tengo miedo, solo ven. Tenemos que hablar.

-Dame media hora. Que se vayan al diablo los de tercero.

-No -sollozó ella de nuevo- No descuides tu trabajo por mí, te espero.

-Tu eres lo más importante de mi vida, Elena. No pasa nada por irme temprano un solo día.

-Bueno... ¿Damon?

-¿Sí?

-¿Puedes traerme chocolate?

Damon casi sonrió ante aquella petición tan infantil.

-Claro, nena. Te veo en media hora en tu casa. No llores, por favor.

-Te espero... la llave está donde siempre.

Cuando Damon colgó el teléfono se apresuró a acomodar las cosas del aula y salió rápidamente de allí. Como esperaba, Mikael, el director, no le puso pegas para irse cuando vio la preocupación en su rostro. Además, Damon era un profesor ejemplar con una conducta intachable por lo que no le hicieron ningún problema. Antes de subir al auto, le avisó a Ric por mensaje que no le esperara a la salida porque había tenido un problema y luego salió del estacionamiento montado en su camaro azul.

A medio camino, frenó para comprar un par de chocolates para Elena y siguió conduciendo. Estaba demasiado procupado, odiaba verla llorar y no saber que le sucedía lo sacaba de quisio. Por suerte, llegó rápido y buscó la llave que Elena mantenía escondida debajo de una maseta en el porche. Al abrir la puerta, Damon la encontró sentada en el sofá, con lágrimas en las mejillas y mirando fijamente algo que descansaba entre sus manos. Estaba tan absorta que ni siquiera lo había oído llegar.

-Elena -la llamó acercándose.

Pero ella no respondió, así que Damon se acercó aún más y solo cuando se sentó a su lado, la joven reaccionó y escondió el objeto en su espalda.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?

-Lo siento -murmuró ella, sin dejar de llorar- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Juro que fue sin querer... yo... yo no quería. Nunca quise...

-Shh... -la interrumpió él e intentó abrazarla pero Elena se resistió- ¿Qué pasa?

Ella negó con la cabeza, incapaz de ocultar el miedo que tenía y siguió llorando. Esta vez, cuando Damon la abrazó no pudo negarse y se hecho a llorar en sus brazos.

Elena siguió llorando por un largo rato, lo suficiente para que Damon, buscando respuestas, analizara la habitación a su alrededor y sintió como el aire comenzaba a abandonar sus pulmones al descubrir la caja vacía de un test de embarazo en la mesita frente a ellos.

-¿Elena, qué es eso? -preguntó estúpidamente cuando ella se incorporó.

-Yo... lo siento, en serio. Nunca quise...

-Ya basta -casi gritó, lleno de nervios- ¡Deja de llorar!

-No me grites... -suplicó ella y volteó para buscar el test que había ocultado en su espalda.

-¿Qué no te grite? ¡Elena estás actuando como una niña!

-¡Porque lo soy! -le contestó ella llorando aún con más fuerza.

-Dime que no es lo que pienso...

-Estoy embarazada -soltó con un sollozo, extendiendo el test para que él lo viera.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación en ese instante y miles de cosas pasaron por la cabeza de ambos. Damon se agarró la cabeza sin poder creerlo mientras analizaba el test que descansaba en su regazo. Las dos rayas hablaban por sí solas. Era verdad, y toda su vida estaba cayendo a pedazos por ese pequeño hecho.

-Lo lamento -repitió ella- Entenderé si no quieres saber nada, si quieres que me olvide de lo nuestro. Puedo hacerlo sola, voy a hablar con Jenna y... vamos a resolverlo. Tu puedes regresar a tu vida como si los últimos meses no hubieran sucedido, después de todo siempre supimos que...

-¡Calla! -la cortó, sin siquiera mirarla y ella se encogio del susto ante lo implacable que sonaba su voz- Escucha muy atentamente porque solo lo diré una vez: no vuelvas a decir esas tonterías. Estamos juntos, te quiero. Esto no cambia las cosas...

-Lo cambia todo... -murmuró ella sin moverse.

-Mírame -susurró él haciendo que la castaña lo mirara a los ojos- Vamos a salir de esto, juntos. Vamos a estar bien...

-¿No estás asumiendo que voy a... librarme de él? -preguntó asustada.

-Es tu decisión, solo tuya, nena. Yo voy a estar contigo sea cual sea tu elección.

Elena asintió, incapaz de decir nada más y el silencio volvió a apoderarse de ellos, hasta que una duda obligó a Damon a romper el silencio.

-¿Cuánto hace?

-Cinco semanas -susurró ella.

-Georgia... -recordó él, con una pequeña sonrisa. Elena también había pensado en ello cuando se enteró, ese fin de semana mágico que pasaron juntos cuando Jenna y Jer se fueron a visitar a unos parientes en Denver.

Cuando Elena lo miró a los ojos lo supo, si es que no lo sabía ya: nunca podría lastimar a ese bebé.

-No puedo deshacerme de él, Damon. Por favor no me hagas hacerlo...

-No sé cómo, pero te prometo que vamos a salir de esto, nena...

Ella asintió y aceptó el beso que él le regaló. Ambos estaban muertos de miedo, pero aún tenían aquella misma seguridad que tenían esa mañana: se querían, se amaban con locura.


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdón por la tardanza! realmente me costó muchísimo escribir este capítulo! espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias a las que lean! **  
**Please, dejen sus reviews! me gusta mucho saber sus opiniones!**

**ACLARACIÓN: En ****_cursiva _****hay un sueño/recuerdo de Elena! :) **

* * *

** Capítulo 3**

Después de una conversación que había parecido la más larga de la historia, Damon y Elena descansaban en el sofá de la chica abrazados, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Él acariciaba suavemente el cabello de la chica que estaba recostada sobre su cuerpo con una mano que se sentía extraña sobre su barriga.

Pero, obviamente, la tranquilidad no podía durar mucho en sus vidas... siempre era así. Ninguno tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par.

-¡Vine tan pronto como pude, Elena! Traje helado y...

Como siempre, Caroline abría la boca antes de analizar la situación y fue a la mitad de su frase acelerada que se dio cuenta del cuadro que la esperaba en la sala. Elena estaba sentada en brazos de un hombre, lucía bastante destrozada pero lo impresionante era quién era él.

La rubia dejó caer las bolsas y su mandíbula se abrió de par en par al darse cuenta y Elena se agarró la cabeza, deseando que se la tragara la tierra.

-¡Profesor Salvatore! -gritó impresionada.

-Nop. Soy su gemelo malévolo...

-¡Idiota! -le regañó Elena sin poder evitar reír como una forma de aliviar la tensión.

-¿Él es el chico misterioso? ¡Oh por dios Elena! ¡Esto es peor de lo que pensaba!

-Car...

-¡Estás saliendo con el profesor de literatura!

-Car...

-¡Elena esto es oro! ¿Estuviste guardando semejante cosa tanto tiempo?

-Car...

-¡Es tan hermoso! ¡Una verdadera historia de telenovela!

-¡Caroline cierra la boca! -gritó Elena, desesperada por interrumpirla.

-Lo siento. Perdón, fui desconsiderada... lo siento señor Salvatore.

-Llámame Damon, Caroline. No estamos en la escuela -dijo él con tono cansado, deseando más que nada que la rubia cerrara de una vez la boca- ¿Cómo entró? -le preguntó a Elena.

-Ella tiene una llave para "emergencias" -suspiró Elena- Dios, mi cabeza está a punto de explotar...

-¿Quieres un café nena?

-Por favor...

Elena se extrañó cuando él, antes de levantarse para ir a la cocina le robó un pequeño beso.

-¿Qué? Ya nos descubrió -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Wow... -susurró Caroline dejándose caer en el sofá junto a su amiga cuando Damon salió de la habitación.

-Debes jurar que no se lo dirás a nadie, Car. NADIE

-Claro... cuenta conmigo. Es solo que... wow.

-Sip. Wow -sonrió ligeramente Elena- Más te vale darme esa comida antes de que te mate por llegar sin avisar.

-¡Oye! ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que estabas encerrada con nuestro caliente profe?

-¡Caroline! -la regañó Elena pegándole en el costado- Es más complicado de lo que piensas...

-Es "él" ¿Cierto? -preguntó la rubia, refiriéndose a todas las veces que habían hablar de su amante secreto.

-El único... -asintió ella.

-¿Debería decir "lo siento" o "me alegro por tí"? Sí que es una situación extraña...

-Dímelo a mí...

-¿Sabes algo del asunto-bebé? -preguntó Caroline con naturalidad, mientras sacaba el helado y los dulces favoritos de su amiga de las bolsas.

-Por favor no lo llames... "bebé" -suplicó Elena tapándose los oídos, con un enorme rechazo ante la idea- Probablemente no es más que un montón de células sin forma. No quiero saberlo

-¿Osea que estás...

-Por favor no grites -suplicó nuevamente, mostrando el test.

Pero Caroline por primera vez no tuvo nada que decir. Se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta de par en par y los ojos como platos. Intentando balbucear.

-Por dios...

Elena, cansada del drama, se encogió de hombros y tomó el helado que su amiga había olvidado comenzando a comerlo sin prestar atención a la reacción de Caroline.

-¿Cómo estás? -preguntó Caroline preocupada cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa inicial.

-Mi vida está derrumbándose Car, ¿qué crees? -dijo Elena fulminándola con la mirada.

-Tranquila nena -advirtió Damon apareciendo en escena con una taza de café humeante- No quieres sumarle una pelea con tu mejor amiga a todos nuestros problemas.

-Gracias, Romeo -dijo Caroline sarcásticamente poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-De nada, Barbie...

Sonriendo por la pequeña disputa entre su amiga y Damon, Elena tomó el café entre sus manos y respiró con fuerza el riquísimo aroma.

-Gracias...

-Así que ahora lo sabes... ¿me odias por ocultarte todo esto?

-¿Odiarte ahora que tienes todos estos problemas encima? -río la rubia- Creo que me conformo con un par de créditos extras.

-Ni siquiera un par de créditos extras van a salvarte de reprobar, Car... -se burló Elena con la boca llena de helado.

-Así que, ¿Contamos con tu silencio Caroline? -preguntó Damon algo inseguro.

-Elena cuenta con mi silencio -corrigió la rubia, no muy contenta con la situación.

-No puedes decir nada de nada absolutamente a nadie -remarcó Elena poniéndose seria.

-Vamos, Elena. Confía. Nadie fuera de esta habitación va a saberlo -sonrió Caroline.

Y Elena confió.

Esa tarde, Caroline se fue temprano y Elena se permitió olvidar todo por un rato mientras miraba una película acurrucada en el sofá con Damon, en ese momento pensó que él parecía ser todo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

Elena decidió que, por lo pronto, se guardaría en secreto lo que había descubierto e intentaría vivir una vida normal mientras pudiera. Damon sabía que no era buena idea que dejara pasar el tiempo sin ir a un médico, pero la vio tan pequeña e indefensa en sus brazos que no pudo evitar hacerle caso por lo menos por ese momento. Él tuvo que irse temprano ese día para que la tía de Elena no los descubriera y tuvo que aguantarse dejar a Elena con lágrimas en los ojos con tal de mantener el secreto, algo que obviamente los estaba destruyendo a ambos pero, después de hablar mucho llegaron a la conclusión de que ese día, después de tantas emociones encontradas no podían enfrentarse a algo tan grande como hablar con Jenna.

Cuando su tía llegó a casa con Jeremy, Elena tuvo que fingir un dolor de cabeza repentino para explicar su aspecto aunque evidentemente ninguno le creyó del todo. Sin cenar, la joven se llevó las golosinas que Damon y Caroline le habían traído más temprano y se encerró en su habitación.

Después de comer varios de los dulces que tenía, Elena se dio una ducha rápida y apenas apoyó la cabeza en la almohada su cerebro se desconectó quedándose completamente dormida, intentando refugiarse sin pensarlo en momentos mejores, más cálidos...

* * *

_(Georgia, cinco semanas antes)_

_La ruta se extendía completamente vacía frente a ellos, el cielo estaba despejado y el sol arrancaba destellos del cabello de Elena que revoloteaba a su alrededor por culpa del viento. Damon manejaba el camaro relajado, con una sola mano y mirando de reojo a su chica que mantenía las manos alzadas hacia el cielo y los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del aire que acariciaba su rostro gracias al descapotable._

_-¿Puedes recordarme por qué nunca hicimos esto antes? -rió Elena dejándose caer al asiento, exultante por el efecto de la velocidad y la emoción de pasar dos días completos con Damon fuera de la ciudad._

_Pero cuando Damon estaba por responder, una nueva canción comenzó en la radio y Elena subió el volumen al máximo. Él sintió como algo cosquilleaba dentro de su pecho cuando vio la inmensa sonrisa que pinceló los rasgos de Elena. _

_-¡Amo esa canción! -gritó cerrando los ojos._

_She Will be Loved sonaba en la radio y ella cantaba a todo pulmón con los ojos cerrados, una enorme sonrisa y las manos alzadas como si quisiera atrapar los rayos del sol. Cuando Damon la miró de reojo a través de sus gafas de sol sintió que era parte de una película, era tan hermosa, estaba tan llena de vida... Elena le sorprendía todos los días de su vida. No solo con su belleza sublime, ella era simplemente maravillosa en todos los sentidos. Era brillante, más inteligente e ingeniosa que la mayoría de las mujeres que él había conocido en toda su vida, siempre estaba de buen humor, siempre con una sonrisa que normalmente era acompañada por esa risa de campanas que, para él, era el sonido más hermoso del mundo. Definitivamente, no dejaba de sorprenderlo, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de Damon, eso que lo tenía completamente encandilado era la capacidad que la joven tenía para ser feliz. Después de haberla conocido y haber conocido su historia en más profundidad, después de saber todas las desgracias y momentos difíciles que había atravesado, al él le encandilaba el hecho de que ella siguiera siendo simplemente feliz._

_Y ahí estaba, con toda esa fuerza que sabía que ella tenía desde el primer día que la vio entrar en su clase, con todas las heridas de su pasado, disfrutando de algo tan simple como cantar una canción tan alto como su voz podía, riendo, disfrutando, derrochando esa alegría que llevaba consigo a dondequiera que fuese. Y él, estando a su lado, se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo, la amaba con locura._

_-¿Qué? -preguntó ella soltando una risita cuando la canción terminó y bajó el volumen un poco. _

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-¿Qué es esa cara? -volvió a interrogar sonriente mientras se ataba el cabello en una coleta alta desordenada._

_-Simplemente te quiero, nena -le dijo él con una sonrisa relajada, tomando su mano y acariciándola con cuidado._

_Elena le sonrío instantáneamente, con esa sonrisa enorme que ocupaba todo su rostro y que enseñaba todos sus dientes, esa que hacía brillar sus ojos con miles de destellos de felicidad, la favorita de Damon, una que ella sólo reservaba para él._

_-A veces me pregunto qué fue eso tan bueno que hice para tener momentos como estos, para tenerte -volvió a sonreír- También te quiero, Damon._

_Él negó con la cabeza, no tenía sentido cuando decía esas cosas, como si ella fuera la afortunada por tenerlo a él cuando en realidad era completamente al revés._

_Y así, tomados de la mano, continuaron su camino por la carretera que los llevaría a Georgia, el lugar donde pasarían los dos mejores días de su vida; el lugar que, sin que ellos supieran nada, lo cambiaría todo._

* * *

El sonido del despertador fue lo que sacó a Elena de su sueño la mañana siguiente, tenía que ir de nuevo a la escuela. Con nostalgia, recordó la libertad que había sentido en ese viaje que la llevaría a pasar aquellos dos mágicos días con Damon. Ahora sentía que ya nunca volvería a ser libre. No podía entender que algo tan mágico y hermoso como era para ella estar con Damon hubiera terminado generando algo tan problemático.

Con un suspiro cansado, decidió levantarse antes de que que el cansancio hiciera mella en ella y se volviera a dormir. Se recordó a sí misma levantarse lentamente, intentando así combatir los mareos que llegaron irremediablemente. Tuvo que contener dos o tres lágrimas de impotencia al verse incapaz de controlar su propio cuerpo y, cuando estuvo más calmada, se dedicó a ponerse el uniforme para ir a la escuela. Debería ser parte de una rutina común, pero de algún modo todo lo que hacía le parecía nuevo y extraño. Tomándose su tiempo, Elena se colocó las medias azules, la camisa blanca y la falda y corbata, también azules. Una vez puesto su uniforme, se sentó despacio en la cama y cepilló su cabello intentando mantener los mareos al margen. Ahí estaba, preparándose para otro día normal e intentando conseguir todas sus fuerzas para superar las siguientes horas manteniendo semejante secreto aún escondido.

Quince minutos después, Elena bajaba las escaleras lentamente después de haberse maquillado un poco y cepillado sus dientes.

-Buen día, Elena -sonrío Jenna cuando la escuchó entrar en la cocina- Hice café.

-Um... no, gracias Jenna ¿Dormiste bien?

Elena podía sentir la tensión en la habitación, pero su tía parecía tan normal como cada mañana así que hizo su mejor esfuerzo para convencerse de que solo estaba exagerando. Con un suspiro, la joven se sentó en la mesa a esperar que Jeremy bajara para irse a la escuela; extrañamente, no tenía nada de hambre esa mañana.

-¿No desayunas?

-No tengo hambre -contestó Elena mordiéndose ligeramente las uñas.

-Eso es extraño... ¿Qué sucede con tu apetito? Hace varios días eres un completo desastre alimenticio y puedo jurar que te he escuchado vomitar unas cuantas veces.

-Yo... -susurró Elena incapaz de crear una excusa a tiempo.

Por suerte, Jeremy bajó las escaleras en ese momento con una enorme sonrisa. Ahí había otra cosa extraña para añadir a la lista de cosas raras que iba creciendo cada vez más en la cabeza de Elena: Jeremy acababa de levantarse de buen humor, eso era digno de ingresar en el libro de los Guiness.

-¡Buen día señoritas! -sonrío él mientras sacaba las cosas para prepararse un tazón de cereales.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué le hiciste a mi hermano? -bromeó Elena.

-Es un lindo día, además es viernes ¿Necesito una razón para estar de buen humor?

-Ustedes dos realmente van a volverme loca -suspiró Jenna tragándose rápidamente lo que quedaba de su café- Tengo que irme a la universidad ¡No lleguen tarde a la escuela!

-Ok -contestaron los dos hermanos al unísono.

-¡Los quiero!

Escucharon la puerta cerrarse y en cinco segundos Jenna se había ido. Elena miró a su hermano con una sonrisa llena de culpa, debería decirle... debería decirle a todos pero no aguantaba la idea de que reaccionaran mal. Además ¿cómo le dices a tu familia que quedaste embarazada a los 16 años? ¿Y que el padre de ese bebé es tu profesor del secundario? No. Era simplemente imposible...

-¿No vas a comer nada Lena?

-¡No tengo hambre! -espetó Elena de mal humor.

-Hey... tranquila, solo estaba preguntando. Es raro, últimamente has estado comiendo como hipopótamo.

-¿Todo el mundo tiene algo que decir sobre cómo estoy comiendo? ¡Cállate, Jeremy! No te metas en donde nadie te llama.

-No tienes que gritar. Solo me sorprendió... ¿Estás bien?

-Lo sé -suspiró sintiéndose culpable- Lo siento, estoy de mal humor. Mejor no me hables mucho...

-Y luego dicen que yo soy malo por las mañanas... -dijo Jeremy para él mismo mientras comía su cereal en silencio.

Elena se mordió la lengua antes de contestarle a su hermano con otro comentario desagradable y se cruzó de brazos esperando a que él terminara su desayuno para poder irse al colegio por fin. Definitivamente ese día iba a ser peor de lo que creía.

* * *

-Así que... ¿Cómo lo llevas? -preguntó Caroline cuidadosamente mientras las dos caminaban hacia el aula de literatura.

-Terrible -confesó Elena bajando la mirada- Ni siquiera me aguanto a mí misma. Esta mañana Le grité a Jer y Jenna comienza a sospechar que algo va mal. No soporto mi mal humor y quiero llorar todo el tiempo.

-¿Has hablado de nuevo con Dam...

-¡No digas su nombre aquí! -la interrumpió rápidamente Elena- Si he podido guardar el secreto por tanto tiempo es porque he sido extremadamente cuidadosa, por favor ten cuidado con lo que dices.

-Lo siento, lo siento ¿Quieres? -se disculpó rápidamente Caroline y le ofreció unos ositos de gelatina que estaba comiendo.

Elena estuvo a punto de gritarle, realmente la estaba sacando de sus casillas que todo el mundo le hiciera algún tipo de comentario sobre la comida pero cuando miró los ositos se encontró a sí misma deseando comer uno más que nada en el mundo.

-Gracias -dijo simplemente y sacó algunos.

Los ositos de gelatina sabían como el cielo en sus labios y tan repentinamente como su mal humor hizo su aparición más temprano desapareció mientras los comía. Caroline sonrío y continuaron hablando por el pasillo hasta que entraron en el aula de Literatura, Elena suspiró cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de Damon. Definitivamente las cosas no serían fáciles a partir de ahora.

* * *

**Se nota que el embarazo comienza a hacer mella en Elena. ¿Cuánto creen que durará su secreto? **


End file.
